


Never Forget You

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Charles is talking to Anthoine, Death, Gen, Sad, This is really sad, please don't read if death triggers you, visiting the grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charles visits Anthoine's grave.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Anthoine Hubert
Kudos: 19





	Never Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Never Forget You, by Zara Larson.
> 
> Don't read if death triggers you.

The gate made an almost demonic sound when Charles opened it and it echoed over the deserted graveyard. It sent shivers down his spine.

Some people would be afraid, some people would run away, but Charles didn't tend leave.

He searched the area for the familiar freshly dug grave and a slightly less time-worn gravestone. He spotted it quickly.

He kneeled down in front of it and let his hand trace the engraved letters of Anthoine's name.

"Hi Tonio..." His voice was hoarse.

He waited a few seconds, not sure what to say, nor what to think or do.

"It feels surreal, now that you're gone. Now that you're..."

Charles swallowed harsly.

"...dead, just like Jules and Dad."

He heard the gate opening with the same sound as before, and his head snapped in that direction.

The gate wasn't opened and there was no one in sight. It had been either wind or his imagination. 

He turned his attention back to Anthoine's grave again.

"I miss you, and I feel there's something you should know." He whispered.

Charles steadily breathed in, and then out. He felt tears burning behind his eyes.

"I love you." A tear ran down his cheek to his chin, and then it fell, "I just want to tell you that I love you, and that time will never change that."

Another tear spilled from his eyes. And then another. And another. And they didn't stop coming. Charles harshly wiped them away.

"Oh shit..." He chuckled between sobs, "Look at me, Tonio. I'm a trainwreck without you."

He smiled, but it soon turned broken.

His hand traced the gravestone once again.

"I will never forget you, Tonio. And you will always be by my side."

He pulled away his hand and got up.

Charles looked down at his friend one last time.

" _'I'll love you 'til the day I die..."_

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling weird lately.


End file.
